Youkai Royale
by WeView
Summary: Youkai and Humans are trapped together on an abandoned island. Forced to fight for their lives, they test the strength of their friendship.


**Here's another story I will be working on.**

* * *

_At the dawn of the millennium, relations between humans and youkai collapsed. At fifteen percent total population, ten million youkai rebelled in fear under the banner of Fairy Tale. 800,000 students boycotted school under the influence of the Anti-Thesis. The three kings lost confidence, and fearing the uprising, eventually passed the Millennium Youkai Reform Act—AKA:_

_The YBR Act..._

_

* * *

_

Tsukune awoke suddenly in a dark room, save the moonlight flooding in through large open windows beside him. He was slumped forward on his desk, saliva dripping from his drooling mouth. Wiping it on his sleeve, he sat up woozily and tried to regain his senses. Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes, he found Yukari lying on the floor beside him, probably having fallen out of her chair. Sitting passed out at the table in front of him was Mizore. Turning around, he expected to find Moka behind him, but he instead was facing a brick wall.

Had everything switched places? Properly taking in his surroundings, he noticed it wasn't Nekonome Sensei's room. Furthermore, there were about twenty other people unconscious in the room, except for two who were also at the back up against the wall. They were both defiantly sitting on the desks, one of them was smoking. The other had spiky, long black hair. He turned to Tsukune and glared. Aono looked away and scanned the room for Moka and the others. She was not far away, lying on top of another stranger.

Tsukune tried to stand up but fell forwards onto his hands and knees. Crawling through the dark, he reached her and shook her awake. Sitting up, the beautiful emerald eyes stared into his and she smiled for a second before noticing where she was.

'Tsukune? Where am I?'

He shrugged.

'I'm not sure exactly…it looks like a classroom…'

She smiled again, and tugged on his arm to pull herself up to his level.

'Maybe we fell asleep during lessons?' she joked before giggling.

Tsukune blushed, the whole time enjoying the hold she had on his arm. For a second he was worried. His biceps were not in the best of shape, but she didn't seem to notice. Strength wasn't one of his qualities but it didn't matter for now. After all, he had enough power stored away in the Holy Lock around his forearm.

Shaking off the thought, he found her looking at him still. Had he been daydreaming? The two of them gradually got to their feet, their legs shaking the whole time. For some reason their muscles had gone limp. The lights slowly flickered on, and as light flooded into their eyes, so had Tsukune's memory into his head. Nekonome Sensei had announced it last week:

'_The Newspaper Club must go to the human world and make report…'_

Moka started tugging at his collar. He must have drifted off again. But then he noticed she was grabbing at something else. Looking down, he saw he had a Rosario around his neck. He pulled at it, but it was firmly attached. Moka was still wearing hers. The others lying in the room started to murmur as they were awakened. Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore moved towards Tsukune and Moka, followed by Ruby and Kokoa. All of them were wearing rosaries. Cigar smoke drifted down the room. Sitting on the table at the front was the bus driver.

Suddenly armed men entered the room in single file and stood at the sides. Equipping their guns they fired randomly around the room, forcing the students to duck and dive out of the way. Tsukune pushed Moka to the floor with the others and they hid beneath their desks. The shooting was only for a few seconds, and the bus driver chuckled at the scared adolescents, before picking up a piece of chalk. Turning to the blackboard behind him, he began to write…

* * *

**YBR Act**

**This year's competitors are as follows:**

**Females**

**Yukari Sendo**

**Kurumu Kurono**

**Mizore Shirayuki**

**Akashiya Moka**

**Kokoa Shuzen**

**Mitsuko Souma  
**

**Otonashi Sun**

**Ruby Toujo**

**Kyouko**

**Noriko Nakagawa**

**Males**

**Miyamoto Haji**

**Shuya Nanahara**

**Kazuo Kiriyama**

**Aono Tsukune**

**Komiya Saizou**

**Ginei Morioka**

**Kaneshiro Hokuto  
**

**Shogo Kawada**

**Yoshii Kiria**

**Yoshitoki Kuninobu**

**

* * *

  
**

The bus driver turned around and opened up a small book. He began to read from it.

'**The YBR Act…designed to teach you about the harsh reality of the world. It is currently controlled by humans. Youkai have been forced into hiding for a long time. Until we can learn to live with the humans, we must remain hidden from them. In order to control you, the YBR Act was created. We have been placed on an island miles from any civilisation. Some of you are Youkai, some of you are human. The rules are simple. You fight using your abilities, to prove your worth in this world. Those who survive are free to leave. Around your necks are rosaries. They have been specially created to control your level of power and make you all equal opponents. Areas of the island alternate at different times. If you are caught in that area, the Rosario will cut off your blood supply and kill you slowly and painfully. Are there any questions?'**

Nobu stood up.

'Is this a joke? Youkai don't exist, right?'

The bus driver laughed, and Saizou stared in disgust.

**'This is no joke boy...Youkai exist alright...you'll discover that for yourself...'**

Tsukune looked about and saw the boy that Moka had been lying on.

'What are we supposed to do…the humans?'

'**Nanahara is it? The rosaries are already restricting the power of the Youkai among us. Right now they are all at a human level. However, some zones on the island also increase the level of power. For your own protection, weapons have been placed around the island, for use by both Youkai and Humans. If you are lucky, you will find something useful…'**

Yukari stepped forward and raised her hand.

'Why are we doing this?'

'**In order to control you. By being forced to survive together, you will learn to understand one another. If you choose to go it alone, then hopefully you will get the urge to kill out of your system…'**

The bus driver smiled, his glowing eyes glaring upon the spectacle before him. The confused and frightened students cowered in the corner together, save the few who were unafraid. Among those standing tall and proud were Kokoa Shuzen, Miyamoto Haji and Ginei Morioka. Sitting arrogantly at desks or on the tables were the previous players, Shogo and Kazuo, as well as the Anti-Thesis members. They liked the sound of this.

'**Question time is over. You will each leave this room one at a time and begin. One more thing…unless you have spent your worth on the island before you leave, you will be strangled by your rosaries…'**

The door was pushed open by one of the guards.

'**Good luck…let the game begin…'**

**

* * *

I will be working on this as well as Dark Wish.  
**


End file.
